familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Guy Wiki:Quahog Five News/Archive2
Hulu Episodes tubeforme.com has a list of Family Guy episodes from hulu.com to watch. Cast to appear on Inside the Actors Studio The voice cast of Family Guy will be appearing in an upcoming episode of Bravo's Inside the Actors Studio. Date to be announced. Repository of Episodes newstvnow.com has a repository of Family Guy episodes to watch online. Family Guy Roleplay First ever Family Guy roleplay forum http://familyguyspot.proboards62.com/index.cgi Seth MacFarlane is 1 wealthy 'Family' guy Monday, November 3, 2008 Talks about how Seth is Hollywood's hundred-million dollar man. More details in the link below. http://news.yahoo.com/s/ap/20081103/ap_en_ot/tv_q_a_seth_macfarlane. $2 Billion Family Guy Empire Saturday, November 1, 2008 Successful animated sitcom empire. More details in the link below. http://www.foxbusiness.com/story/small-business/seth-macfarlanes--billion-family-guy-empire/. Big New Deal for Family Guy's Seth MacFarlane Monday, May 5, 2008 Talks about how Seth has worked out a deal and more until potentially 2012. More details in the link below. http://tv.ign.com/articles/871/871629p1.html. Family Guy goes on without creator Seth MacFarlane Sunday, November 18, 2007 Talks about how Seth is not providing the final touch ups for the 3 upcoming episodes (which end up being Padre de Familia, Peter's Daughter, and McStroke) that were nearly completed before the strike. http://www.tvsquad.com/2007/11/18/family-guy-goes-on-without-creator-seth-macfarlane/. Family Guy may strike back Tuesday, September 25, 2007 Includes info about doing the future sequels to the star wars series http://www.tvsquad.com/2007/09/25/family-guy-may-strike-back/. A preview of the Star Wars-based season premiere and more. Sunday, July 29, 2007 The following includes info from the upcoming season http://tv.ign.com/articles/809/809007p1.html. Live table read of Stewie Kills Lois at TCA Monday, July 23, 2007 The following includes scenes from the upcoming 100th episode http://blog.meevee.com/my_weblog/2007/07/family-guy-crac.html. ...and another article on the subject http://www.tvsquad.com/2007/07/23/family-guy-100th-episode-table-read-tca-report/. Family Guy to spoof Star Wars in season opener Saturday, May 26, 2007 The cartoon has received George Lucas' blessing to spoof Star Wars. The episode will be an hour-long and use the Family Guy characters to recreate Star Wars. So, Peter Griffin will be Han Solo, Lois will be Leia, Stewie will be Darth Vader, Brian will be Chewbacca, Chris will be Luke. Etc, etc. http://www.tvsquad.com/2007/05/26/family-guy-to-spoof-star-wars-in-season-opener/. Judge says he'll throw out Burnett's Family Guy case Saturday, May 26, 2007 Burnett claims the character was used without her permission, along with a snippet of the music from The Carol Burnett Show. Unfortunately for Burnett, U.S. District Judge Dean Pregerson has said he'll probably dismiss the case, http://www.tvsquad.com/2007/05/26/judge-says-hell-throw-out-burnetts-family-guy-case/. Syndication rights go to non-Fox station group Thursday, July 6, 2006 Peter Griffin is going outside the Family. Fox has sold the off-network syndication rights to its animated sitcom Family Guy to Tribune stations. The show was expected to go to Fox-affiliated stations. Beginning in 2007, Tribune will carry reruns of Family on its stations, which operate in 20 major markets and cover approximately 38 percent of the US. The move is part of Tribune's efforts to bolster its roster of comedies. "We look forward to the show having a positive impact on ratings and revenues across our group," John Reardon, president of Tribune Broadcasting, told Broadcasting & Cable. http://www.tv.com/family-guy/show/348/story/5215.html.